


Perks of the Job

by Kristoff Bjorgman (KristoffBjorgman)



Series: Hansoff AU [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Spanking, all the jobs really, i guess, rim jobs, unprotected sex, what else is in here that i can tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristoffBjorgman/pseuds/Kristoff%20Bjorgman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guardsmen of Weselton are renowned for their faithfulness, devotion to the job and ruthlessness, but there's one thing they keep secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of the other lovely Gooncest shippers out there who have helped validate this crack ship.

“Quiet, you idiot, or we’ll be heard.”  
Rough hands pull at his heavy coat, fumbling with the golden buttons and black leather belt. Moonlight shines down onto the men from a small window high above, illuminating the tiny store room at the front of the ship in an unearthly blue glow. They can barely see each other in the dark, relying on their other senses to guide their way but he doesn’t mind, he prefers it this way. Another moan escapes his lips as he feels the hot breath against his neck and a hand moves up from his chest to clamp around his mouth.

Countless people had warned him of the dangers of joining the royal guard, of the life threatening situations he would be placed in and of the fear and scorn he would strike in the hearts of the townspeople just by wearing his uniform. But nobody had warned him about this, about what takes place in the dark of night. He doesn’t mind. He considers it a perk.

The belt comes undone and his coat falls open, exposing a plain red shirt underneath. Impatient fingers grope at his chest, tugging at the cotton to gain access to what lies beneath, running up and down the length of his body until they find their way to his hips. The hand covering his mouth disappears, carried downwards to tug at the smaller belt around his waist, clumsily unfastening his pants. The buckle comes loose and his trousers fall into a heap around his ankles, exposing his legs to the chilly night. His shirt is pulled off, discarded and tossed aside and curious fingers begin to explore his smooth, pale chest. The hands latch onto his lower back and pull him closer to the other guard, fingers roughly pressed into his skin. They’ll probably leave a bruise tomorrow. It only turns him on more.

Their employer, the Duke, is upset, even more so than usual. This voyage back to Weselton will be a lengthy and arduous one and many long, boring days lie ahead of them. Knowing what’s coming after the sun sets and they are alone together in the dark is all that can keep them going at this point. The food storage room will be well worn out by the time they land back home.

The other guard lets go of his waist and begins to disrobe, hastily pulling his own coat off and dumping it onto the wooden floor of the ship. A broad, bare chest greets the younger man who eagerly wastes no time in showing his affection by wrapping his lips around a dark pink nipple, already standing erect in the cold night air. Two years working under the Duke with each other has allowed the two guards to collect information about each other’s kinks and as he gently bites down on the small nub of flesh he already knows what reaction it will bring. His partner stifles a grunt as he rolls the nipple between his teeth, dancing his tongue against the tip.

He doesn’t care much for foreplay. He’d rather get straight into it but he knows how much the other man likes it and how he’ll soon be reimbursed in full.

His hands drift down to the guard’s pelvis and slip past the belt, grabbing hold of the thick meat underneath, the thought of it burying itself inside of him sending shivers of anticipation straight down to his own crotch. With a flick of his wrist, the belt buckle comes undone and his partner’s pants fall to the floor, revealing a mighty bulge pressed between two thick, hairy thighs.

He reaches out and cups the size of the man in his hands, running his thumbs against the soft cotton of the guard’s undergarments, feeling the magnificent curvature twitch as he applies gentle force with the tips of his fingers. He eagerly squeezes the tight package one last time before reaching up and pulling open the drawstring holding the grey fabric up. The heavy organ juts out with a flop and while it is only semi-erect it’s still larger than his own, pressed hard in his pants.

He reaches down to attend to himself but a large hand grabs him by the wrist before he can remove his own undergarments. The guard’s other hand is rubbing his backside gently, squeezing the soft, cotton-covered skin in his fingers. He jumps with a start as he feels the palm spank him, roughly slapping the area it had only just been so lovingly caressing. The sting makes him gasp in shock and sends a new wave of pleasure directly to his pants. He can’t hold it in anymore. He wrestles his hand out of the guard’s grasp and pulls down hard on his undergarments, letting them fall down to his feet, setting his hard cock free.

Another slap is administered to his backside before the hand wraps around his erection and he cries out as the cold touch of the other guard only turns him on even more.  
“Quiet!” hisses the voice and before he can respond the other man is upon him, a hand pressed against the back of his head forcing him forward. He begins to protest but as soon as his lips opens they are enveloped by the other guard’s, the thick, hot tongue forcing its way into his mouth. He tries to fight back but knows it’s no use - that he’s powerless against the stronger man and so he gives in. The foreign tongue explores his mouth, running up and down his teeth and mashing against his own. Two broad arms wrap around his body and he’s pulled effortlessly into the air, lifted up onto an old barrel. He opens his legs instinctively, allowing his partner better access but the other guard doesn’t take any notice, instead choosing to tighten his grip on the younger man.  
“No cuddling,” he grunts as he pulls out of the embrace.

The guard pushes forward to kiss him again but he takes charge, grabs the man by his hair and forces the open mouth down onto his erection.

He feels that hot tongue working its way down his shaft and with a satisfied grunt he buries himself deeper and deeper down his partner’s throat until he feels pink lips pressed tight against his skin. Entangling his fingers further into the mop of brown hair at his waist, he pulls the guard off of him, gasping for air, spit drooling carelessly out of his mouth, strings of the stuff glistening in the moonlight as they fall back down onto his crotch.

Smiling menacingly at his partner he pushes the man’s face back down to his pelvis. Confused lips try to wrap themselves back around his erection but he forces the head lower, pressing it against his backside. He leans backwards on the barrel and now the guard catches on to what he’s doing. Hands reach up to part his asscheeks and a sigh escapes his breath as tender lips begin to kiss and nuzzle at his hole.

The guard makes quick work of preparing him, tongue dancing against his entrance, steady fingers prodding and stretching him out. The prickly beard tickles his skin as he’s eaten out, its rough scratching providing an exciting contrast to the gentleness of the man’s mouth. A hand grips his erection by the base and begins jerking it in time with the protruding tongue, his heavy balls resting on the broad nose pressed tight against his taint.

He tries to lie back and enjoy it but he can’t, he needs the real thing.

Pulling the other guard’s face away from his ass, he gives him a moment to catch his breath before returning the favour, sliding off the barrel to collect in a heap on the cold floor. He wraps his lips around the man and begins to suck, rolling his tongue against the sensitive base of the head, absentmindedly jerking himself in rhythm.

This is his least favourite part of their nightly rendezvous but he knows the benefits of a well-satisfied partner and the thought of being roughly pinned beneath his body keeps him going.

He links his arms around the guard’s upper thighs as he services him, well aware of the hypocrisy of his own no cuddling rule but he doesn’t care, he’s far too busy to worry about matters as trivial as that.  
While his mouth is focused on the front, his hands are free to roam against the curves of his partner’s backside. Exploring fingers rub up and down the ass, ruffling the soft layer of hair coating the skin, making their way closer and closer together until they meet and he parts the cheeks, pressing a middle finger against the hole he can feel tightening under his touch. Perhaps he could-

He’s roughly pulled to his feet and turned around as his partner grips him around the wrists. Now he’s in for it. He can barely wait any longer.

The guard is fumbling in the dark and rubs some kind of liquid onto the length of his erection, an oil or margarine perhaps. The younger man doesn’t care what it is. He just wants it inside of him. The man grabs hold of him by the hips and pins him against the barrel, forcing him to bend over it. He eagerly complies, spreading his feet apart to give the man better access. Fingers dig into his skin and he feels pressure against his asshole as the guard positions himself beneath it, inhales deeply and without warning thrusts his pelvis forwards.

Stars dance before his eyes as the slick organ enters him and conflicting bolts of pleasure and pain shoot down his spine, coming to settle in a cocktail of sensations around his stretching hole.  
“Again,” he manages to mutter and his partner is only too happy to comply. The erection is pulled back out of him and he shudders as it exits his body, leaving an empty feeling deep inside.

One of the hands drifts from his waist and he feels two rough fingertips pressing against his twitching ass. Both fingers slide in easily, quickly losing their friction as they are coated in the slippery oil dripping from his hole, forcing themselves deep into his bowels. They fish around inside him, searching for something. They find it. Fingertips press down hard against his prostate and he struggles not to cry out as they prod and rub and massage the sensitive gland. He begins to leak with precum, the clear liquid dribbling out of the tip of his erection, running down the length of the barrel to collect in a pool on the floor. The fingers spread apart and pinch at his pleasure centre but before he can react they are removed just as suddenly as they entered.

The thick cockhead is rammed back in and his knuckles turn white as he grips the edge of the barrel with all his strength. He is quick to loosen as the other guard continues to fuck, pulling out until only the tip remains inside and burying it down to the hilt in one smooth thrust. He struggles to breathe as overwhelming forces fight to take control of his body. Eyes roll back in his head as he lets them and he begins to pant. The other guard has never been this rough with him before. Perhaps their brushes with death while in Arendelle had unlocked something primal inside. Whatever it is, he wants more.

He manages to turn his head, to catch his partner’s gaze, to form a word in his mouth.  
“D…Dom,” he sighs.  
“I said quiet!” the guard growls back, and he feels the erection pull out of him. His arms are grabbed, twisted behind his back and held in place by one strong hand. The other is clamped back over his lips and two fingers dig into his mouth, forcing him to taste the oil that has lubricated his insides. He hears a grunt of satisfaction and then he’s being fucked again, his head yanked back by his partner’s grip, unable to move his arms or anything really, completely immobilised as he’s violated over and over again.

His tongue instinctively wraps around the fingers in his mouth, running up and down their length, coating them in saliva. He bites down into the skin gently and hears a surprised moan from behind him as drool begins dripping from the corners of his mouth, collecting in puddles on the surface of the barrel. He shuts his eyes and sucks on the thick digits as the other guard continues to thrust away to a steady rhythm. His arms are suddenly freed as the hand that bound them is shifted back down to his waist.

A slap to his ass takes him by surprise and he tries to string a sentence together to say that he wants more but his partner administers another and another before he can speak, never missing a beat. Every strike sends a bolt of lightning down the length of his body to collect in his own erection and pressure begins to build up. He’s not going to be able to hold out much longer. He feels the familiar feeling begin to take over and he knows he’s about to come.

His hands lash out blindly behind him, trying to grab hold of his partner, to stop him before it’s too late.

An erratic, off-beat thrust into his ass catches him off guard and he involuntarily clamps tight around the man inside him. He hears a grunt and the guard’s heavy meat is pulled back out with a wet sound, allowing him a moment to regain control of his asshole. He straightens his body upwards and winces, the combined efforts of the fingers dug into his skin, the hard spanks and the rough fucking ensuring that he won’t be walking straight tomorrow.

He twists his head to look at the other guard, both of their faces flushed red from exertion, sweat dripping from their brows and their matted hair.  
“Turn around.”  
He does as he’s told and strong hands wrap around his torso, pulling him back up to sit on top of the barrel. He tries to shift his body backwards to a more comfortable position but he’s grabbed again, knees forced apart, arms pushing him back and he’s half-lying, half-sitting, his back and head pressed against the wall. Hands grip his feet and pull his lower body off the barrel’s surface, his partner’s erection is positioned back under his ass and it’s slowly inserted back in. His ass is tight against the base of the man’s shaft but still his partner pushes forwards, trying to get as much of himself inside the younger man as possible. The guard leans over him and his legs instinctively wrap around the man’s waist. His skinny, bare chest is met with a much broader one, thick trails of hair running from the neck right down to collect at the crotch, and arms wrap around his body, holding him. He grips his own hands around the man’s shoulders and turns his head to look away as his cheeks flush pink.  
“God, Dom, don’t stare at me like that!” he complains, embarrassed. He feels painfully self-conscious but to the man pressed against him he’s the most beautiful creature in the world.

Slow, timed, almost painful thrusts fill his ass and the man constricts his grip around his torso, wrapping him tight in a bear hug. Hot breath against his neck, sweat dripping onto his body, the sound of panting and wet fucking fill his ears. He normally likes it rough, silent, disconnected from the man inside him. This is something new, exciting. He likes it.

The experience is too overwhelming for him and he can feel that pressure begin to build up again at the base of his crotch. He’s about to come.

A hand grips his sore erection as the guard arches his back to gain access. He must have felt it begin to tighten against his chest. Maybe there was some merit to being this close after all. Two quick tugs and one deep thrust are all it takes and he shudders in his partner’s embrace as his first cumshot shoots up the length of the man’s body, getting matted in chest hair and dripping back down onto his own. As the second shot leaves his body he tightens his arms, pulling the guard’s upper body back down to meet his own and kisses him. Two more strings of cum shoot from his erection, nowhere to go with the man pressed against him but to drip in streams down his waist onto the floor below.  
His tongue mashes against the guard’s, their saliva combining together in each other’s mouths, the hot sweat making their skin slippery. He reaches up and runs his hands through his lover’s hair and that proves to be too much for the man who pulls out of the kiss to shudder, their foreheads pressed together and eyes fiercely locked.

“Fuck, Dominik,” he whispers, “I didn’t know you had that in you.”  
“In or out?” is all the man manages to stammer. The younger guard never calls him by his full name.  
“In,” he sighs back, “always in.” The man nods and gives one final thrust, forcing as much of himself into the younger guard as possible.

An expression of pure ecstasy wipes across his face as the orgasm leaves his body, shooting load upon load of hot seed into his partner.  
“F…Fritz…” he shudders and then they’re kissing again, gentler this time, lips pressed tight together as they embrace each other tenderly. Their hands run over necks, heads and into hair as they fight to be as physically close together as possible.

Fritz is the first to pull out of the kiss and both men wince as the older guard extracts his softening erection from the ass flushed pink. He struggles to sit up on the barrel but Dominik holds him back down and drops to his knees before him. A tired tongue lashes back out to lick at Fritz’s ass once more, greedily catching the cum that is dribbling out of the sore hole.  
“Careful!” he whimpers, toes curling, “it’s sensitive!”  
Dom looks up at him with big, brown eyes and his heart rises in his chest.

The older guard finishes eating Fritz out and helps him to his feet, letting the smaller man lean on him for support as he struggles to walk straight. They pick up their trail of clothes, fetching the pants and socks and jackets strewn across the small store room and silently step out into the galley.  
Fritz wraps his arm around Dominik’s waist for warmth and huddles close as they walk back naked to their sleeping quarters, resting his head against the taller man’s shoulder. Together they re-enter their small bedroom, two beds pressed against opposite walls, the covers still a mess from when they snuck out together when everyone else had fallen asleep.  
Dominik helps Fritz to his mattress but the younger guard won’t let go as he tries to step across to his own bed.  
“Stay with me,” he murmurs, “please?”  
Dom’s eyes light up and he nods silently. They crawl into the tiny bed together, their bodies too large to comfortably fit but they don’t care. Fritz clings to the other guard as he pulls the covers over their naked bodies, his arms wrapped tight around Dominik’s broad torso. He reaches up to kiss the older man but he’s already asleep, body gently rising and falling as he breathes.  
“Goodnight,” Fritz smiles before pulling himself closer to Dom, practically laying on top of the other man. He rests his head against the warm chest and closes his eyes.

 _Yes_ , he thinks to himself as he can feel himself beginning to fall asleep, _this is definitely a perk._


End file.
